hesperton_anfonideofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Melquisedec
Melquisedec (em Giptanês: Melqŭizedék) é um pequeno país construído sobre uma ilha artificial na Oceania no meio do Oceano Pacífico, nas proximidades de Kiribati. O país é uma cidade-estado e abrange a ilha artificial próximo à linha do Equador e do meridiano 180° e também algumas ilhas esparsas que pertenciam aos Estados Unidos. Foi construído como uma base militar durante a 3ª Guerra Mundial e se emancipou cerca de 40 anos antes do tempo em que se passa a série do Super Anfonídeo. Características thumb|326px O país é menor que a Ilha Zero e é o único país onde humanos e engens convivem juntos em harmonia. Durante as eleições para presidente, existe um curioso sistema de sucessão alternado: em um mandato o presidente será humano e no outro será engen, além de ter sempre presidente humano e vice-presidente engen e vice-versa. Melquisedec é uma cidade-estado com um sistema de governo do tipo república presidencialista, com eleições para presidente a cada 4 anos. Sua capital é a Cidade de Melquisedec, que abrange todo o seu território. O aspecto do minúsculo país lembra muito Singapura. O país possui um clima equatorial, quente e chuvoso, característico dos países insulares da Oceania. Os idiomas oficiais são o Inglês e o Giptanês, embora seja comum encontrar alguns indivíduos que falam outros idiomas como o Francês, o Português (devido a imigrantes da Ilha Zero), e alguns idiomas polinésios. A moeda de Melquisedec é o Geld, cujo valor se equipara ao dólar australiano (sendo que ambos são aceitos igualmente nos estabelecimentos do país) e a população é de cerca de 4.700 habitantes. O gentílico de quem nasce no país é melquisedequiano. Melquisedec é famoso por suas praias, seus ventos, seu clima agradável e seu povo hospitaleiro. É digno de nota o fato de Melquisedec não ser considerado um distrito engen, muito embora quase metade de sua população seja composta por engens. Melquisedec é o único país no mundo que, embora tenha parte da população composta por engens, não possui nenhuma base da OPEG em operação, conforme revelado no episódio O Arqui-inimigo de Jan. =Símbolos Nacionais= Bandeira thumb|378px|Bandeira de Melquisedec. A bandeira de Melquisedec possui três cores: preto, vermelho e amarelo, semelhante à bandeira de Juniperstad. Em seu desenho há um Sol amarelo num fundo vermelho no canto superior direito e um Cruzeiro do Sul amarelo estilizado sobre um fundo preto no canto inferior esquerdo. Uma faixa transversal na cor amarela corta a bandeira ao meio desde o canto superior esquerdo ao canto inferior direito, separando os fundos nas cores vermelha e preta. A divisão entre os fundos vermelho e preto representa a dualidade do povo do país, bem como o fato de ele estar próximo da Linha Internacional de Mudança de Data, representando também a separação entre dia e noite, reforçada pelo Sol do lado diurno (fundo vermelho) e a constelação do lado noturno (fundo preto). A constelação do Cruzeiro do Sul (Crucis) é comum nas bandeiras dos países da Oceania e o Sol representa seu clima sempre quente e ensolarado. As cores vermelha, amarela e preta representa sua identidade afim com Juniperstad e sua ideologia associada e também o Giptanês, um de seus idiomas oficiais. Hino Nacional Versão Original (em inglês) O Melquisedec, beloved land! Shine on, shine on forever! Its beaches, its always warm climate Warm like your unique people. People who love and defend you With unparalleled strength. O Melquisedec, beloved land! Shine on, shine on forever! Your united people contemplate, admired, Your beauty and prosperity. Place of union, love and peace Between two peoples in full harmony. Great, great is your heart Your strong sons honor you, then. Shine your light in the world, O beautiful, beloved Melquisedec! Built to be unique Without the shadows that separate Without boundaries that bring disunity. In your soil there is the seed of peace, brotherly love. Two peoples, two languages, United under one Sun. You are small but great, Shine as strong as the Sun Your brilliance will never be extinguished, O brilliant, beloved Melquisedec! Versão em Giptanês Ho, Melqŭizedék, loven land! Blises, blises vur eŭer! Jor plajas, jor klima eŭer varm Varm haŭle jor lés anliĥan ĝantle. Ĝantle dat lova e defenda ju Ŭit lés anliĥan fort. Ho, Melqŭizedék, loven land! Blises, blises vur eŭer! Jor uniden ĝantle kontempla, admiren, Jor beliza e jor rikiza. Lok of uniza, lovo e pajz Enter dvin ĝantles in harmonija. Grand, grand is jor korazon Jor fort files honora ju, dur. Blises jor lajd on du orbe, Ho belo, loven Melqŭizedék! Bilden vur vie onlej Lés umbrans dat aparte Lés dus frinĝans dat kaŭzan disuniza. In jor jard haj du ŝper of pajz, fridizer lovo. Dvin ĝantles, dvin ŝpreklers, Uniden under an some Zun. Ju es lile, kaj is grand, Blises fort haŭle de Zun. Jor blesan nevan ire extingŭize, Ho blisan, loven Melqŭizedék! Tradução em Português Ó Melquisedec, terra amada! Brilhe, brilhe para sempre! Suas praias, seu clima sempre quente Caloroso como o teu povo sem igual. Povo que te ama e defende Com força sem par. Ó Melquisedec, terra amada! Brilhe, brilhe para sempre! Teu povo unido contempla, admirado, Tua beleza e prosperidade. Lugar de união, amor e paz Entre dois povos em plena harmonia. Grande, grande é teu coração Teus filhos fortes o honram, então. Resplandeça sua luz no mundo, Ó belo, amado Melquisedec! Construído para ser único Sem as sombras que separam Sem as fronteiras que trazem desunião. Em teu solo há a semente da paz, amor fraternal. Dois povos, duas línguas, Unidos sob um mesmo Sol. És pequeno, porém grandioso, Brilha forte como o Sol Teu brilho jamais se extinguirá, Ó brilhante, amado Melquisedec! Ver Também *Juniperstad *Ilha Zero *Gótis *Sant' Johanes Categoria:Lugares